


Don't Take It Personally

by acklesaway



Category: Star Trek RPF, Supernatural RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was too good. Misha Collins, the hottest senior to ever present himself at any high school just spoke to Jensen. He said Jensen’s name wrong, but that was okay. It really was. This day couldn’t get any better. Or alternatively, worse. Then he ran straight into Mr. DeKay and he had a bad feeling that his day was about to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take It Personally

Jensen couldn’t breathe.

It wasn’t like his first day of high school three years ago, or even the same feeling he got when Jared gave him his first sip of coffee. It was the good kind of not breathing. It was the _Misha Collins just talked to me and I have to talk to Jared_ kind of not breathing.

Life was too good. Misha Collins, the hottest senior to ever present himself at any high school just spoke to Jensen. He said Jensen’s name wrong, but that was okay. It really was. This day couldn’t get any better. Or alternatively, worse. Then he ran straight into Mr. DeKay and he had a bad feeling that his day was about to get worse.

Mr. DeKay just looked down at Jensen with his fierce eyes were piercing daggers into Jensen’s skin. Jensen’s skin wanted to run away in fear but Jensen was going to stand there; he couldn’t run away.

“Mr. Ackles, why are you running in my hallway?” Mr. DeKay asked in his most serious voice. Mr. DeKay was really tall and muscular, but he tended to stray away from most of the staff. He was one of those teachers that would be suspected of flirting with the students, but he didn’t flirt. Even though he was attractive in his own right, Jensen guessed.

Jensen opened his mouth and closed it. He wasn’t really sure that Mr. DeKay would appreciate 'Um, Misha Collins called me the wrong name and smiled at me so I have to find my best friend.' as an answer. He was also sure that he couldn’t blame zombies on his running away. He had a good idea that the last zombie sighting had been never.

Jensen bit his lip. “I was just doing my cardio for the day, sir.”

DeKay narrowed his eyes slightly. That was a good excuse, but the look on DeKay’s face said differently.

“Really? You’re not getting that much exercise in gym then?”

That question was laced with something deadly, Jensen was sure. Jensen was pretty sure it wasn’t that bad. Jensen was still a little naïve. “Not really.”

Then Mr. DeKay smiled, he freaking _smiled_. That was the weirdest thing that DeKay had ever done, in Jensen’s eyes. Even when Mrs. DeKay called to say that their daughter got the lead in the play, he just nodded and said “That’s great, honey.” No smile.

DeKay patted Jensen’s shoulder, and that was kind of scary. Even to a junior. “I’ll have to talk to my dear friend Mr. Beaver about that. I’m sure him and that damned theatre teacher can find time to give you a bigger workout.”

Jensen blinked, no he should definitely _not_ do that. Jensen was a stage hand in the play on top of gym. He did not have enough time to do extra gym. “No!” he shouted, and he toned it down when DeKay’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I mean, no that’s fine.” He recovered quickly.

DeKay squeezed Jensen’s shoulder a little tighter and Jensen tried his best not to wince. “Not a problem. I’ll have to talk to him and Kripke anyway.” DeKay took his hand off of Jensen’s shoulder and reached into his pocket to grab a post it note. “Jensen Ackles,” he recited as he wrote the name down on his little pad.

Jensen forced a smile. “Why do you have to talk to them?” he asked a little nervously.

DeKay smiled again and Jensen’s world fell beneath him. “Oh to inform him that you’ll be missing the next couple of rehearsals, I'm sure.” DeKay handed the post it to Jensen. Jensen looked down and frowned. _Two weeks of detention for Jensen Ackles_. For the reasons, Mr. DeKay checked in _truancy, disturbing the halls, swearing,_ and _disruptive behavior_.

Jensen looked up from the piece of paper and he was distraught. This was ridiculous, even for Mr. DeKay. Two weeks? All he did was fucking run, the rest of this stuff is bullshit. He told DeKay so.

“Bullshit, I didn’t swear!” he exclaimed.

Mr. DeKay pocketed the pad of detention pads and looked down at Jensen again. That was really patronizing, but he probably knew that already. “You just did.”

Then he turned and walked away leaving Jensen gaping at him.

\---

Jared gasped. “Two weeks?”

Jensen kicked the basketball again and started pacing around Jared’s backyard. He was so pissed off. DeKay got him extra gym, and two whole weeks of detention; of which he couldn't help during play rehearsal. School rules, apparently.

Jensen wasn’t too sure about that rule.

“Two whole weeks. That’s ridiculous. The only thing I really did was run in the halls. To find you, so this is all your fault.” Jensen accused. He was so beyond pissed, so pissed that he still hadn’t told Jared about the Misha thing.

Jared scoffed and threw the tennis ball he was holding at Jensen’s face. “My fault. Right.” He rolled his eyes and continued swinging.

Jared’s parents were such old people. They were only in their early forties and they already had a porch swing and backyard knick knacks all around. There was something with frogs and old people that Jensen did just not get.

“It is your fault. If I hadn’t been running in the hall to tell you something, none of this would have happened.” Jensen pointed out.

Jared laughed and put his feet out to stop the swing. “Nah,” Jared was looking up at the sky, it was pretty dark out. Jensen had trouble letting his parents let him out. Detentions for two weeks were not words heard in the Ackles household often, especially with three older siblings, so it was a pretty big deal. “If you hadn’t been caught with pot the first week of your high school career DeKay wouldn’t hate you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. That’s right; he was the one who had caught Jensen on school grounds with pot. Whatever, he needed to let it go. All of the bogus reasons on his detention slip made a little more sense. “That man needs to learn; forgive and forget I always say.”

Jared tossed Jensen a sideways glance. So maybe Jensen’s never actually said that, but he inwardly says it all the time. “So what was this all important news that you got detention for?”

Jensen jumped up and over to where Jared was sitting to join him on the porch swing. He told Jared all about his encounter with Misha Collins; hottest senior ever.

“Okay, so I was just standing there minding my own business and guess who came over to talk to me. Misha freaking Collins, dude.” Jared’s eyebrows rose up and he looked pretty impressed. “Yeah, so he looks at me and says ‘So, Jerry, you’re helping out with the play that Richard Speight's in right?’ and I told him yeah so he told me to give Richard this note. And when he put it in my palm our hands totally touched.”

"You sound like a teenaged girl." Jared said, and rolled his eyes.

And whatever. If Misha Collins touched him, skin on skin, he would sound like a giddy girl too. “He put his hand on my shoulder and walked away. It was like magic.” Jensen sighed wistfully.

Jared was trying to hold in his smile, Jensen could sense it. “You do realize he called you the wrong name.”

Jensen’s smile faded and he crossed his arms out in front of him. “Whatever. He was still in the J's. It’s not like he was at the wrong letter of the alphabet.”

Jared’s expression hardened and he pushed Jensen off of the swing. “You said you’d never bring that up again. Besides, Paolo might be Italian for Jared or something.”

Jensen laughed, still sitting on the cold concrete. “Or Italian for I don’t like you enough to know your name.”

Jared kicked him, but he started to laugh. “Dude, next English class I swear I’m going to tell Misha about your weird fixation with his hands.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped and he sprung on Jared shouting “You wouldn’t, Jared Padalecki!” starting an impromptu wresting match. They didn’t stop rolling around until Jared’s mom called outside for them to settle down. Jensen rolled off of him and smiled to himself. Mrs. Padalecki loved Jensen more than Jared, so he knew it was secretly so Jared wouldn’t get beaten by Jensen.

\---

Jensen always had a strange liking to Mr. Beaver and all of the performance arts and physical education teaches. Even if he hadn’t, he would now. Mr. Beaver took Jensen to the side and told him that they weren’t going to put him in extra practice, don’t worry. Jensen could have kissed him, except the whole _he’s a teacher_ thing kind of got in the way.

He gave him a monster hug though and Jim smiled lightly and slowly patted his back. He looked very uncomfortable but he would just have to deal because Jensen did not want detention with extra practice on top of it.

Jensen started working extra hard during class, and Mr. Beaver seemed to notice. He always let Jensen’s side of the field leave first and all of his teammates pretty much bowed at his feet.

He wished he had that kind of worship entering the detention room but no such luck. He was just glad that Mr. DeKay wasn’t in charge of it. But Mrs. Schmidt was in charge of it and she was the oldest person Jensen’s ever met. He would have rather had Mr. DeKay glaring at him and treating him like shit than someone who couldn’t even keep their eyes open the entire detention.

And of course before she could close her eyes she pointed out that she was one of those old fashioned teachers who believed that kids shouldn’t have anything to do in detention. The only form of entertainment should be counting all of the specks in the wall or on the ceiling.

Jensen glanced around the room and he was the only person in detention so if he did anything while she was awake she would know about it. DeKay must really hate him to have him in a room, by himself, with a crazy old teacher. She probably taught scripture or something.

Jensen groaned and wanted to set his head down but he knew as soon as he did it the teacher would fly off a lid so he stared right at the door.

Which had a Misha Collins in front of it.

He looked at the teacher and shot an award winning smile. “Sorry I’m late,” he said in such a voice that Jensen was pretty sure meant that he wasn’t very sorry at all. The teacher didn’t make a non-committal noise but Misha just shrugged and sat next to Jensen.

Jensen was pretty sure that he actually died choking on his peas in the cafeteria earlier that day. This was so not happening. Misha Collins was the only other person in the detention room and he was sitting next to Jensen. Jensen couldn’t even breathe.

Jensen decided to make every instinct in his body hate him because he decided to look at the wall rather than Misha Collins. He didn’t even acknowledge Misha’s presence. What in the world was wrong with him?

Misha was all around him though. Out of his peripheral vision, _thank you marching band_ , he could see Misha giving him a peculiar look. He could smell him, and boy he smelled delicious. And he could feel this essence radiating off of him. Jensen really needed to find the balls he had and reattach them. He was sounding too much like a teenaged girl for his liking.

The teacher was finally sleeping, and Jensen knew he was doomed. He felt every single instinct in his body telling him to turn and _talk to him, you idiot_. His instincts were usually right but this was _Misha_ , the object of his affection for at least two years. He was popular, and a senior. He was a kid who was smoking in detention.

That got Jensen to look over at him. Misha was sitting in the middle of a classroom, smoking, Jensen wasn’t sure what it was, and just looking at Jensen with a smile.

“Thank God, I was wondering when she was going to turn back into a corpse,” Misha smiled at him, and dear god. Jensen was going to die in this room.

 _Breathe_ Jensen told himself. He had to act cool and chill. He just nodded and folded his arms across his chest. He was looking as disinterested as he possibly could.

Misha looked at his face for a while when he didn’t say anything. Jensen could feel his eyes scanning Jensen’s features, and he tried his hardest not to turn and look at him. He just let Misha look at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Misha finally looked away from him. He was a little disappointed. But then Misha was tapping his shoulder, _making_ Jensen look at him.

He held out his cigarette. “Is it this? Do you not like to smoke?”

Oh. Jensen was in heaven. Misha Collins was wondering why he, Jensen, wasn’t talking to him. “Nah, I don’t really care.”

Misha hit his head. “Of course. I forget who you hang out with. You hang out with all the pot heads, right?”

Jensen tried to keep the smile on his face because that sounded really demeaning on his part. He knew exactly who Misha Collins was. He knew who he hung out with, all of the pretentious art kids. So what if he hung out with Matt Bomer, Chris Pine and Jared Padalecki? So what if they smoked pot once in a while? He was so pissed off at that comment he didn’t even realize that Misha knew who he hung out with. Right now, Jensen didn’t really give two shits.

“I hang out with people, I don’t think that they qualify as ‘potheads’ just because they smoke pot, though.” Jensen bit out.

Misha put both of his hands up in defense. “I wasn’t saying anything about that, I swear. I just mean. Ugh. There’s no good way out of this, is there?”

Jensen smiled, and it felt a little more natural. “No, not really. You should just admit that you’re an asshole and apologize.”

Misha smirked at Jensen. “Jensen, I’m an asshole, and you should forgive me because I’m really hot.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but at least he admitted he was an asshole. That was a step up. “Alright, but only because you _are_ pretty hot.”

Misha smiled at him, and Jensen really had no idea why he was mad at Misha a few minutes ago.

\---

Kripke was going on and on about this new play they were going to do this November when Jensen walked in from detention. He was surprised they weren't auditioning already but it was Kripke, and he was nothing, if not enthusiastic. He gave Jensen a nod as Jensen sat down next to Jared in the row near the back.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

Jared shrugged. "Not much. He's just talking about this year's play. He wrote it himself. Seems pretty stoked about it."

Jensen nodded along, trying to play catch up with Kripke's voice looming over the entire auditorium. Some days it was hard playing catch up when Jensen was there the whole conversation, this was just as hard.

Kripke continued to discuss the second and final act when Jensen finally caught up with everyone else. He didn't know why he was worried. All he did was help backstage. It wasn't like he needed to know the plot or anything. He wouldn't be trying out.

"Now that I'm done talking for the time being would anyone like to audition? Padalecki and Ackles?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. Year after year Kripke would try to get Jensen to audition but Jensen didn't have an acting bone in his body so why would he embarrass himself like that. He liked being behind the stage. He shook his head and Kripke sighed and started auditions.

Jensen stayed in his seat and watched Jared steal the show then a few more auditions before he headed back behind the stage so he could get it set up for another play.

Another play, another year. Same old thing. As long as he could survive detention with Misha he could pass by this year scot-free.

\---

Jensen lay on the wet grass and just blew out a puff of smoke. It was twilight, and despite the entertainment and drugs he was bored. He loved his friends, and they were funny as hell, but they just did the same thing every day.

At least when it was just him and Jared they usually found something to do. But sometimes when they got high Chris and Jared would go into their own worlds. Chris and Jared had known each other since practically forever, but that was no reason to ignore Jensen.

He rolled over to where Jared and Chris were in a lengthy conversation with hushed voices. He didn’t want to interrupt their conversation so he rolled to his other side to talk to Matt.

“Psst.” Jensen fake-whispered. Matt’s eyes were still closed, but Jensen leaned in closer. “Psst,” he tried again. He continued saying the word until Matt’s hand shot out and held Jensen’s cheeks together.

Without opening his eyes Matt sighed. “Don’t make me break your jaw. You won’t like it this time.”

Jensen’s tongue was sticking out because of Matt’s firm grasp. “I din’ like it lath time,” Jensen attempted to tell him.

Matt’s grip didn’t let up, but he just laughed in response. He suddenly let go, and rose up on his elbows so he could look at Jensen.

“Honey, keep telling yourself that.”

Jensen scoffed but he didn’t say anything in retaliation. When it came to Matt, especially Matt when he was high, Jensen learned that it was best to just let it go. It wasn’t worth the sexual harassment or the argument.

Matt just gave him a curious look. "So I heard you got into it with DeKay?" Jensen nodded, trying not to get into the rant that DeKay was the devil and had it out to get Jensen because Matt was already sighing like a schoolgirl. "What I would not do to get on of _his_ detentions. The things I would do to him."

Jensen blinked up at him. Matt always had weird ass taste in guys. DeKay? No thanks. He looked over to the other guys and Chris and Jared were still deep in conversation and _what_ the hell were they talking about.

Jensen rolled and rolled until he was closer to their hushed whispers.

“Do you think Jen would go for it?” Chris whispered.

Jensen leaned in closer and whispered back “Probably.”

Chris jumped three feet in the air and laid flat on his back while Jensen watched his breathing slow down. It was kind of fun. Chris was super paranoid when he was high.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Jensen was still laughing. He loved to scare the shit out of Chris because it was so easy. Except, when they weren't friends, then he would just molest him a whole lot. But Jensen didn't like to think of those times. Those were the dark ages, in his opinion.

"What would I go for?"

Chris stopped screaming and he leaned up on his elbows. "Alright. So you know how it's Homecoming season and our football team is going to the tournament and whatnot?"

Jensen leaned forward to seem like he cared what Chris was talking about. "Yeah?"

Chris looked around and his eyes opened wide. "So, I think we should toilet paper Quinto's house."

Jensen closed his eyes and rolled his head around. Chris made his head spin straight sober, and even more so when he was high. That. Made absolutely no sense.

"Zach...? Zach Quinto?" Jensen asked slowly. Chris nodded. "But. He's not even a part of the football team." Jensen muttered dumbly. That really made no sense to him. He was an artsy _actor_ for crying out loud. Jensen knew. He had to deal with him every day.

Chris took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you want to TP someone's house or not?"

Jensen thought about it for a minute. He's never toilet papered someone's house before. Even though the logic wasn't there at all, he got up. "Yeah, let's go."

\---

Jensen was such an idiot. Usually when they wanted Jensen to be down for an idea, it always involved him paying for a bunch of stuff. Jensen's idea of a Friday night did not include going into the local drug store and buying five packages of toilet paper

Then there was the inner turmoil over whether he wanted to save his money and get the cheap stuff that would disintegrate really fast or the expensive stuff that would be there for a good amount of days.

He stood there, just standing in the toiletries aisle. He just couldn't decide. He could go the cheap and easy way, and buy the store brand, or he could go all out and the good stuff--Quilted Northern.

Decisions, decisions.

"Well, if you go with the cheap stuff, you'll be saving a lot of money, but it would be easy to get rid of," a voice offered. Jensen looked around, but there was no one around him. He just shrugged, and thought he was imagining things.

"He's toilet papering a house. He's not making a paper maiche out of the paper. Jeez. He should save his money and use the store brand. It'll be easier to throw, and he wouldn't be throwing his money away on good toilet paper."

He heard it that time, and he looked down. There were two miniature versions of himself on his shoulders. It was really freaky, but it didn't really bother him. He's seen worse things, which should also bother him, but it kind of didn't.

"If I get the actual kind, it'll stay up longer," he informed his little shoulder dudes. "If I get the cheap stuff--" he was interrupted by one of the little Jensen's falling off his shoulder, and suddenly a miniature Chris Pine was there. He was really curious to what was actually in those joints. Nothing short of LSD, obviously.

"Jen, Jen, Jen. This is Zachary Quinto's house we're talking about. Don't get the biodegradable shit. I want that shit to be up there forever. Two ply at the very least." Jensen sighed and looked down at the little Chris. He was annoying as a person, but as a figment of Jensen's imagination? He was worse.

Jensen groaned. He looked at the price of the good toilet paper, and he didn't even have a job. This was his allowance money, Chris. He grabbed it forcefully, and really hated Chris, both real and imaginary versions. "Fine, I'll take the expensive stuff, Jesus Christ.

There was laughing behind him and dang. He forgot who worked at the little grocery store at the corner. He turned around to find none other than Misha Collins. Jensen felt himself make a face, but really how perfect was this.

"Please tell me you are not having a discussion about toilet paper to your bowel movements," Misha wheezed out, like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

Jensen could not believe his luck. What a shit thing to happen to him. He kind of hated his life.

After Misha made fun of him for a bit he brought him up to the front to ring him up. He gave Jensen his discount, which was...nice of him. Slightly weird, too if Jensen was being completely honest.

He took his bags of toilet paper. "Thanks for giving me your discount and whatnot."

Misha shrugged. "All part of the plan," he said with a wink.

Which made absolutely no sense at all. Why couldn't Jensen fall for people who were sane? Christ. He left the store with a smile of his face regardless. This was going to be awesome.

\---

If Jensen didn't say so himself they did a pretty good job on Zach's house. They got every single crevice of his yard, and Matt even put a few choice words on his lawn. They were like the seven phrases that you couldn't say on television.

Jensen pointed to the third phrase with the flashlight he was brandishing. "What's that one mean?"

He shined the light at Matt's face, but it kind of landed on his chin and neck. He was smiling though, and that was kind of creepy in the middle of the night. "English or Spanish version?"

Jensen didn't really want to know what it meant. "Spanish, please."

Matt recited it in a strangely accurate Spanish accent. From the sound of it, it sounded very dirty and he was glad that he just had Matt tell him what it meant in Spanish. A phrase that dirty with that good of an accent didn't need to be repeated in Spanish. Ever.

"It looks like Christmas," Jared announced from his spot of defacing his tree with a bunch of condoms. Jensen didn't even want to ask why or how Jared had that many condoms in his car. It was a simple "do not ask" zone with Jared on a constant basis.

Matt laughed. "I really doubt that's what Christmas is like at your house, Jared."

Jared glared at him, then Chris put on a show of what happened at _his_ house during Christmas. Jensen doubted that too. He was pretty sure that The Rock had never made an appearance at a Pine Christmas dinner.

"Pine, what are you doing?" A different voice asked.

Pine turned around and sneered at Zachary Quinto. "Just defacing your house! Point for me."

Zach stroked his chin and took in the yard in front of him. He nodded in agreement. "It would," Jensen cheered in victory. Toliet papering people's houses was a lot of fun. They could do that for the rest of their lives. They could have a company name and people would call them to toilet paper their enemies’ houses. Full of toilet paper, cheese whiz and household items. There was a door creaking. "Except that it's not my house."

Jensen's heart stopped and he finally realized where Zach was standing at. He was in the next door's driveway, heading into a totally separate house. Fuck. They toilet papered the wrong house. Matt elbowed Jensen, and ow that hurt. What could be so important at that moment?

A single blood chilling laugh rang out. "Pine, Ackles, Bomer and Padalecki. Why am I not surprised." Jensen turned to the voice and what the hell. What were the odds? Of course they got Mr. DeKay's house instead of Zach's because that's just what life was for Jensen.

And of course DeKay only blamed Jensen. Hell _o_ second bout of detention.

\---

Jensen was almost asleep when he heard the little 'clink' from his window. He didn't think anything of it and he relaxed into his pillow. He could see sleep just around the corner when another, louder  
'Clink' hit his window. Jensen groaned and rolled out of his bed. Fuck Kripke and his play, seriously.

He shouldn't be forced to have play rehearsal in the morning. Those were crazy hours. On that note, _no one_ should have to practice a play before school even started. Whether bagels were included or not.

Jensen opened his window and he was sure he was dreaming. Misha Collins was underneath his window, holding a pile of little pebbles. Misha beamed at him and Jensen needed to have dreams like this every night. Jensen resisted the urge to rub his eyes.

"Get dressed," Misha whispered, dropping the pebbles on his lawn. Jensen's dad was going to kill someone when he had to do the lawn, but Jensen didn't care.

Jensen looked down and he was perfectly fit for sleeping; T-shirt and boxers. But he didn't know why Misha wanted him dressed. "No, I'm sleeping," he called out, absently reaching for some jeans.

Misha took another step forward and stepped all over Jensen's mom's flowers. He inwardly cringed but outwardly he just looked at Misha. He looked fantastic in moonlight.

"We're going to the movies, Jensen."

Jensen's throat caught in his throat. Misha came to his window at eleven o clock to take him to the movies?

"You know my name?" He called, and shit. That was not what he meant to say. "I mean," he coughed to deepen his voice "like a date?"

Misha smiled. "Of course like a date," a flash of worry crossed over his face. "Unless you don't want to."

His heart raced and why in the world wouldn't Jensen date Misha? "It's a yes," he admitted quietly, hoping Misha heard him because he really didn't want to repeat it.

Misha sighed and laughed a little to himself, and he seemed at ease. "Good, that's good. And why wouldn't I know your name?"

Jensen shrugged and sat on his windowsill. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that you called me Jerry? That would clue me in to you not knowing my name," he swung his legs against his house, and he really liked this conversation. He was talking to the object of his affection and not sounding like a lovesick teenager: Win.

Misha scrunched his nose. "I thought--," he broke off in thought. "Aren't... I think I might kill Richard. Apparently I was supposed to call you the wrong name?"

Jensen didn’t want to jump down from his room before he got these things settled, because oh man. That would be pretty awesome if Misha knew Jensen's name. And why did he want to kill Richard? "No, usually you call people by their real names," Jensen muttered slowly.

Misha's face contorted in anger, and if Jensen was honest with himself, he would agree that it made him a little bit hotter. "Son of a bitch. He said you'd like it if I called you the wrong name." Jensen thought about Richard and that actually sounded like something he would advise.

Jensen jumped off of his window sill with a soft thud. Misha looked even better up close in the moonlight. He could see Misha visibly gulp and that was quite interesting. "What is my name?"

Misha swallowed. "Jensen Ackles. I really did know your name, you know. It's just Richard--"

"--is kind of a dick?" Jensen supplied for him.

Misha laughed and looked down. "Yeah."

They're quiet for a minute and this isn't what Jensen always fantasized over. Dream Misha and Misha in reality were two totally separate beings and this didn't have to be perfect. Misha was here and he wanted to go on a _date_ , not mentioning the fact that he knew Jensen's first and last name, with him.

Jensen looked up at him. "Did you want to actually see a movie?"

Misha crowded closer to him. "What else did you have in mind?"

\---

Misha's footsteps finally returned to the tree they were sitting under about five minutes later. He was holding a liter of cider and a box of plain donuts. He held them up triumphantly. "Just don't be surprised if I'm no longer working there," he told Jensen as he went to sit up against trunk.

Jensen gave him a sideways glance. "Really?"

Misha was shrugging but he also had a giant grin on his face which Jensen didn't trust at all. "I may have stolen this so I may also be wanted by the cops. They'll find me because I left a few singles at the scene of the crime."

Jensen snorted and yanked the cider out of Misha's hands. He didn't revel in the fact that their hands touched because he was still caught up in the fact that _Misha wanted this to happen_. Misha wanted to go on a date with Jensen and that was totally out of left field.

He put the jug down and Misha was just looking at him with a small smile on his face and Jensen had to be dreaming because things like this just didn't happen to him. His crush didn't have a bigger crush on him. He also didn't buy him cider and donuts to make up for it.

Jensen found himself staring back at him and Misha leaned in closer. It was nearly midnight and the weather was perfect. He licked his lips and leaned in closer, too. Misha's eyes shot down to his lips before they met Jensen's eyes once again.

"I drugged the cider by the way."

That was it, what pushed him over the edge. Jensen laughed and nailed his head against the trunk of the tree because only Misha would do something like that. He just laid his head against the tree trunk as the laughs kept trickling out. He lifted his head to tell Misha that he was crazy or insane or very possibly that Jensen couldn't be with someone who joked like that. It doesn't matter what Jensen was _going_ to say because before he can get any word out of his mouth Misha's lips are on his own.

Planned.

Jensen doesn't care. Jensen swallows the lump in his throat and licks into Misha's mouth and let's Misha manhandle him until they are no longer sitting up against the trunk of the tree but laying on the ground next to it.

Misha's hair is long enough for Jensen to grab onto so it makes it easy to direct the kiss even though he can feel Misha's strong hand at the base of Jensen's neck directing the kiss his own way.

They end up with Jensen on top of Misha and he looks good with the moonlight shining in his eyes. They just stare at each other for a long moment before Misha frowns.

Jensen tries not to freak out. Tries, being the operative word.

"Sorry, it's just. You're still in control of your motor skills. I'm--" Jensen doesn't let him finish because he's going to laugh so hard, he knows it. He would rather spend the remainder of the night doing something else with his mouth.

Misha doesn't complain too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Just your normal crazy High school AU right here for au_bingo. There is bonus! Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine in here, too. For reasons I don't really know. Probably just for the imagery ;) None of these facts are true. Also, yes I realize this is ridiculous. Title belongs to "K's Choice"


End file.
